create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Pea/Plants vs. Zombies Online: Time Twister
The Time Twister is the final world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. The Player, Crazy Dave and Penny have battled zombies all across time in search of a taco. Penny finally locates the taco but it turns out it is outside the flow of time in a timeless void, the Time Twister. They transport there and discover that Dr. Zomboss is waiting for them and that he has fused every time period together to make the Time Twister. The trio must defeat the zombies and restore the flow of time. Upon defeating this world, Crazy Dave consumes the golden taco and tells Penny that he wants to travel back in time and eat again, causing Penny to say here we go again. Time Twister Description: Welcome to the Time Twister, a place where time doesn't flow. In this impossible reality, zombies from different time periods mingle together for the first time... That can't be good! Gimmicks: 1. Any gimmick from previous worlds can appear in this world. They can appear on their own or with one another. 2. Time Tiles: These tiles slow or speed up the tome around them in a 3x3 area. They can either only affect plants, zombies or both depending on the type. 3. Time Ambushes: These ambushes can occur during a level and they include: *Paradox: All zombies on screen change into different zombies. *Time Bomb: An explosion occurs on screen. It can affect either plants, zombies or both. *Time Warp: Speed for plants, zombies, or both is either slowed or sped up. *Time Freeze: Gimmicks are frozen and are dissabled for a couple of seconds when this ambush occurs. *Total Recall: Previously defeated zombies are revived. Plants: Tem-pea-ral: Fires time peas that do more damage the longer they travel but affect a larger area the shorter they travel. It also is immune to Time Ambushes and it speeds up plants around it and slows down zombies around it. Chrono-Nut: Gets stronger over time. Immune to Time Ambushes. Sun Rice: Generates sun bombs instead of boring old regular sun. These sun bomb only affect zombies. Clockwork Orange: Creates a Time Tile when planted. Pearadox: Changes every plant on the lawn into a different one. Time Palm: Explodes in a 3x3 area and distorts time in that area. Thyme Warp: Sends all zombies back to the start, their health will be restored. Elderberry: Zombies that eat it emit a 3x3 aura that turns surrounding zombies into dust overtime. Zombies: Any zombie from a previus world except a Zombot can appear in this world. Time Zombie: Immune to time based abilities. Time Conehead: Chrono-Cone provides excellent protection. Immune to time based abilities. Time Buckethead: His Paradoxical Bucket provides amazing protection. Immune to time based abilties. Time Flag: His time flag can summon a timey-wimey wave of zombies, and he can also recall previous waves in a level. He is also immune to time based abilities. Chrono Imp: Immune to time based abilities, also has more health if away formt he house but less speed if away from the house. Temporal Gargantuar: Immune to time based abilities, has an Imp-finite supply of Chrono Imps, can shoot laser beams form his eye, and has three times the health of a gargantuar but is much slower. Zom-Pea: Undead peashooter that fires zom-peas at plants. Zombie Sunflower: Heals zombie plants in a 3x3 area. Dead Nut: Has very high toughness but is super slow. Zombie Potato Mine: Pops up on a random tile and detonates. It will damage a plant if it pops up on the same tile as it. Zombie Chomper: Eats plants in one bite but needs some time to chew leaving him vulnerable. Cherry Zom-bomb: May detonate in a 3x3 area if it encounters plants or is killed. Zombot Temporal Tron: Dr. Zomboss' Ultimate Zombot. Category:Blog posts